


All We Needed

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, Castiel writes Dean an essay type thing, Ex-Boyfriends, Heartbreak, M/M, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Cas talks about how he gave Dean everything, who decided to break his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is literally bullshit. XD I wrote this in fifteen minutes, I don't even remember the inspiration.
> 
> This is unedited, please tell me if there are any mistakes.

"Why, just... why? I gave you everything. When you spent your nights crying because of your mother's health, I was there. When you were angry at your father because he made a rude comment about you, I was there. Whenever you needed to support your sibling, I was there. When you had a fight with any of them, I was there. Remember those nights we spent on the rooftop of your house, just talking about the future? Remember how you used to tell me that you'd leave this place the first chance you got? Remember how when I said I got accepted into my dream college you took me to a restaurant and made me eat about twenty different things because you wanted to celebrate, and you thought that celebration required lots of food? Remember art class? Where we used to try and draw the objects we were supposed to draw but you would end up drawing me while I'd end up counting your eyelashes? Those eyelashes that casted such lovely shadows across your cheeks? Remember that time in Year 9 when you beat someone up because he called me an ugly faggot? Remember that time when I got cake icing on my nose and you snapped a picture of it for blackmail material? Even though you and I both knew that you did it because you thought I was cute. Do you recall the day you were elected as class president and you were so irritated and upset because you had wanted me to win it? On a side note, I'd like to say that I was the one who led your campaign without your knowledge. Do you remember when we both went down to the shore at one a.m. on that summer night, because we wanted to "leave our marks" on the wall next to the bridge? Remember how you were so focused on doing the graffiti perfectly that you didn't realize the police where there? Remember your uncle had to bail both of us out? Remember how you got the scolding of your lifetime? I certainly remember all of it, even if you may have forgotten. And- when we went to the circus because you wanted to prove that their performances were, as you put it, just "useless hoaxes" made to have children think the circus people were magical? Remember our carnival date? When we went up on the ferris wheel even though you were deathly scared of heights? Did you ever know that even though I would have loved to look around me and see all the beautiful things from that great a height, all I did for those thirty minutes was look at your face. Your eyes were squeezed tight, and you had obviously not known I was watching. You had cleched your fists and had nearly bitten off your lip. And the wind- it was blowing through your hair, ruffling it, and the sun was shining, making your golden strands gleam like the finest threads of silk. And I was just staring at you like a lovesick fool, while you hadn't even known it. And then we had gotten off the ride, and you had smiled at me as if you hadn't spent half an hour fearing for your life. You had held my hand and asked me to come to the picture booth and click silly photos of us."

Castiel paused from his long speech. He glanced up from the paper he was reading from. His classmates' faces ranged from pity to anger. Some girls were even on the verge of crying, he could gather that from their expressions. His teacher was staring at him with her mouth open.

His eyes finally landed on the subject of his essay. Green eyes met his, with no emotion to be seen. But Castiel could say that he was again clenching his fists and fiddling with his shirt periodically. Just as he used to do when he was anxious or regretful.

Taking a deep breath, Castiel spoke the last sentence.

"And for a moment, it was all we needed."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. :)
> 
> [My Tumblr.](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
